


Plan C

by walmartAU



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Gen, Huddling For Warmth, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 09:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14517156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walmartAU/pseuds/walmartAU
Summary: Noctis gets kidnapped. Prompto gets in the way.





	Plan C

**Author's Note:**

> Pure gross cute kids bonding fic.
> 
> Originally posted at the kinkmeme: https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4747.html?thread=9773707#cmt9773707
> 
> Anonymous prompt: "When Prompto first tries to approach Noctis somebody kidnaps them! I want these two 12-year-old boys, who don't really know each other, relying on each other to get through this ordeal. 
> 
> +Bad guy(s) only wanted Noctis but Prompto tried to fight them and got nabbed too.  
> ++Noctis feels responsible for Prompto because he's the reason Prompto got kidnapped.  
> +++After they're rescued they don't want to be separated."

A grinding noise woke Noct from dreamless darkness.

The door opened a crack, spilling lines of light. As he woke, blinking, Noct realized it was too far off. Everything looked wrong. His chest of drawers was missing, his bed absent. He'd fallen asleep sitting up, head propped against a hard surface, where it had started to hurt. His back hurt too.

The door cut a horizontal bar through the shadows at his feet. Still dazed, Noct sat up straighter, feeling around him. The world remained on its side.

No, wait. Not sideways. The door was wide, sliding upwards. Like the Citadel garage. Squinting into the blinding seam, Noct made out a pair of legs in silhouette.

When he tried to move towards them, the clatter of a chain jerked him back.

He looked to it. One wrist hung encircled by a slim band of metal. Now he realized the room was metal too. Even the floor. He’d been cuffed to a bar on the wall, where others criss-crossed up the side.

Noct pulled at it. The cuff rattled against the bar. It was loud, and the pain behind his eyes only worsened. His other hand remained free, and he pulled at the steel, to no avail. The sound rang through the stark, empty space. A shipping container.

The door had opened fully, and he could see the person at the entrance. It was an adult. A man. Tall. Taller even than Dad, maybe. But this man didn't have a beard, and he wore a shallow hat that overshadowed his eyes.

Noct sucked in a breath.

The man walked over, unhurried, and tossed something at him. Noct startled, setting off an echo. But it was only a sheaf of paper. It landed softly in his lap.

His own bored face stared back. EVENING INSOMNIAC; and below, GLAIVES SEARCH FOR CROWN PRINCE. Oh. A newspaper.

So that's what this was.

"Evenin', highness," the man said, tipping his cap. "How's the facilities?"

Noct opened his mouth to invoke his father's name, just like Cor taught him. But before he could say anything, a quiet voice spoke out to his left.

"W-whe-wher-"

"-where am I?" The man said, nodding to a boy sitting pressed up against the far wall.

It was the blonde kid from Noct's class. His glasses were crooked on his face. He looked about ready to pee his pants, too, although he wasn't stuck to anything like Noct. The sight of him reminded Noct of something. Something about the man. About how they ended up here.

Noct frowned. He felt like it danced just on the edge of his brain, somewhere. If only his head didn't hurt so bad...

"Don't y'worry, son," the man said. Noct saw the other kid freeze in place. "We'll have you home, soon as his daddy signs the check." He gestured in Noct's direction. In his hand, Noct noticed a camera that must have already been there. In no time, it got in Noct's face, the man pulling up the newspaper from where it had fallen across his front. He tried to push it into Noct's free fist.

"Hold 'er up, there you go," he said. "Papa's worried now." Noct obeyed wordlessly, floundering with the attempt to recall his lessons. He looked at the camera when ordered, a million miles away in his head. What did Cor tell him to do? Don't get hurt. Wait for help. What could he _do_ , though?

He sat still while the man took his picture. He saw his face, small, in the lens. Then the man left, and Noct couldn't see anything.

A sniffle from the corner reminded Noct he wasn't alone. Then, out of nowhere, he remembered the kid's name. Prompto. Noct knew him from class, sort of. They were only two apart in attendance, so they ended up near each other in line a lot. He was quiet, and fat, and usually got the answer wrong when their teacher called on him. That was all Noct knew. They'd never really talked. Until...the other day? Maybe?

Noct didn't really talk to anyone.

Prompto's wet, puffing breath picked up. Noct wanted to say something. Ask if he was okay. No, that was stupid. Apologize maybe. Fix it, somehow. Trade something for the man to let his classmate go home. Could he do that? Cor never mentioned what if other kids were taken too. This wasn't fair.

It wasn't fair.

The door reopened. Squinting, Noct caught a glimpse of snot glistening down Prompto’s upper lip, but the man walking in stole back his attention. He held a paper bag in one hand, bottom spotted dark by grease.

"Just got off the phone with Porky's parents. They're real worried." The next part he directed at Prompto, pointing with the bag. "Behave yourself, and we won't worry them more."

Noct saw the other boy frown in response. He waited for... an agreement, tears, something. Prompto didn't respond. If anything, his crybaby expression let up a bit. He frowned at the parcel in the man's hand.

The man shook it at them. "Hungry?"

Noct looked back to Prompto. Prompto looked away.

Apparently that was the wrong answer. Their captor slammed the fist holding the bag against the wall with a BANG. Both Noct and Prompto flinched in unison.

“Playing tough now?” He advanced on them.

Noct went to his feet, except he stumbled, forgetting the tether, and went down hard on one leg. But as he struggled to right himself again, the man approached Prompto instead. The other boy scrambled backwards, pressing up against the metal wall. Noct felt his heart beat harder and harder.

"Hey," he said. It came out almost a whisper. He swallowed, and tried again. "Hey."

"C'mon," the man said, either not hearing or ignoring him. He stepped back with one of Prompto's arms in his grasp, fingers digging in. He hauled Prompto up in Noct's direction, then pressed the fast-food bag into his hand. "Let's get you two together."

The thing shook in Prompto's grip. He stared at Noct's shirt. He remained rooted to the spot.

The man cuffed him upside the head. Prompto stumbled forward a couple of steps. "I don't got all night, kid," the man said.

Noct could see dark patches staining the underarms of Prompto's T-shirt. He sat still and watched them come closer.

But when the man leaned over Prompto at him, Noct lunged forward, aiming a headbutt at his face. It didn't work. The man only laughed a little, reaching out to grab Noct’s arm and crowd him against the container wall.

Noct pulled away, but the man wrestled him into place, slipping the chain over the bar to secure Noct’s other hand until both locked behind his back. He grinned at Noct's attempt to shake him off, stepping back when the job was done. Then he settled Prompto, hands free save for the takeout, at Noct's side. Prompto complied, to the man's satisfaction, drawing his legs up to his chest.

"No funny business, hear?" The man said. He ruffled the top of Noct's head with one spade-like, grimy hand. Noct bared his teeth. The man's smirk only widened.

Prompto didn't respond. Noct glared at him, barely containing the shaking throughout his entire body. Couldn’t he see that was his chance? Why didn’t he _move_?

Prompto curled both arms around his knees, watching in round-eyed silence.

"Night, boys," said the man on his way out. He dropped the container door, leaving them trapped in utter darkness.

The black of the container's insides breathed like a living thing, a shroud of warp magic that never ended. Without his hands or sight, everything seemed to float, including Noct.

It was dark. It was so dark. Noct could hear Prompto breathing beside him in thick, aborted bursts. The smell of fried food in the bag turned his stomach.

He tugged at the cuffs. _Clang_. Again. _Clang_. They didn't budge. Of course they wouldn't. He kept it up.

 _Clang_. _Clang_. _Clang_.

Something landed on his bare knee in the dark. 

Noct realized he'd started to cry.

 

* * *

 

 

_I can do this._

Prince Noctis stood in the courtyard. Alone, again. He wasn't picking up or anything, just staring into space.

Prompto's fingers tightened around his camera. This was it. His chance to make good on his promise.

And for once, nobody was around to see him mess up.

It'd taken him a while to convince Prince Noctis's cleanup partner to switch places. In the end, he agreed to keep doing his old station on top of hers for an extra week.

But it would all be worth it.

 _Knock yourself out. Not like he talks to us, anyway,_ she'd said. But Prompto was determined to reach out. For Lady Lunafreya's sake.

...Yeah. For _Lady Lunafreya's_ sake.

 _Hello, Prince Noctis!_ Or maybe, _Hey, Prince Noctis!_ Was that too forward?

_Hi, your Highness._

_Looks like we're gonna be partners from now on._

_My name's Prompto, by the way._

Ugh, no.

Bolstered by the mental rehearsal, Prompto gathered his courage to approach Prince Noctis. _Now or never._ He took a deep breath, grounding himself around the cool, solid shape of his camera. Prompto stepped forward, opening his mouth to speak.

Then a couple things happened at once.

"Hey, Pr–"

Next thing he knew, Prompto slid face-first into the dirt with a clatter, remnants of recess hurdles strewn about his ankles.

Prince Noctis turned at the sound. His eyebrows picked up, and his mouth made an 'o' of surprise. He made as if to walk towards Prompto, lifting his hand just a little. 

Prompto's face burned. Just as he started to push himself up, an adult figure emerged from behind the shed, something pale in hand.

He didn't seem to notice Prompto on the ground. He was staring at Prince Noctis, who had his back turned.

"Prince Noctis," Prompto said, gravel rubbing on his palms as he tried to get up. He slipped in the attempt to get his knees under him. The man advanced, reaching for Prince Noctis now, who was coming to Prompto. At the last second, Prince Noctis must have heard something, because he turned around.

"Behind you!” Prompto practically shouted, finally on his feet, camera forgotten somewhere among overturned orange cones. But it was too late. The man caught a struggling Prince Noctis in his arms, rag pressed up to the other boy's face.

Prompto could hear Prince Noctis's muffled voice through the man's hand. Prince Noctis had long black socks on, Prompto noticed, because Prince Noctis was kicking at the man's shins, feet well off the ground.

Prompto's own feet might as well have been buried, for all the good they did him. Why was he just standing there, like an idiot, staring at the prince's socks? Why didn't he _do_ something?

 _Do something_!

It was like somebody else got ahold of his body. Prompto found himself running, sneakers slapping the ground. He clipped another cone, sending it rolling. The man half-crouched, withdrawing the cloth from the now-limp boy hanging out of his grasp.

Prompto got a glimpse of the man's expression darkening with a curse, just before barreling headfirst into the man's legs. The next thing he knew, he woke up in a pitch-dark room, surrounded by cold steel.

The first thing Prompto did was check his wristband, but it was still in place. Whatever ghost of courage came over him at school, it didn't want to return. Prompto watched from the corner of the shipping container, frozen, as the man approached his classmate.

Prince Noctis seemed a lot smaller for once, sitting alone in the other corner of the big empty box. His expression didn't change when the man took pictures of him tied to the wall. Prompto just stared.

He thought being at home was the worst. But right now he'd take being home over this. He'd be alone forever, if it meant Prince Noctis never had to get stuck here with him.

All he'd wanted was to try and make friends. But he had to go and mess everything up again. Stupid. How come he had to be so selfish?

Prompto realized the man was back, talking to him this time.

"Behave yourself and we won't worry them more."

Prompto frowned.

His parents weren't around. Even if they were, they'd never pick up the phone. Especially not for a stranger.

Which meant the man was lying.

Which meant maybe he lied to Prince Noctis, too. But Prompto had been so caught up in his own head, he missed what exactly got said.

And Prince Noctis was stuck, but not Prompto. He was just kind of there. Maybe he could do something. He just had to figure out what. The man had known where to find Prince Noctis, but no way had he planned to nab Prompto, too. No one even knew they were supposed to be cleanup partners yet. 

So he was here on accident. Maybe because he saw it happen, the man had felt the need to take Prompto along too.

The man herded him over by Prince Noctis, stuffing a takeout bag in Prompto’s hands before manhandling Prince Noctis's behind his back. The other boy squirmed and bucked to no avail. Even as the man walked away, Prince Noctis kept jerking on his fetters, filling the empty container with banging sounds.

Prompto's stomach rumbled at the smell coming off the bag. Oh yeah. They hadn't had anything to eat since snack.

The King _had_ to have the whole army searching the city by now. Maybe ever since they got taken. No way their teacher would miss the Prince vanishing, even if he sometimes skipped lunch. But Prompto's parents weren't gonna be home for another week. If he didn't return, nobody would notice.

But if someone came for Prince Noctis, they wouldn't leave him behind. At least he hoped so. How would they find them, though?

Prompto glanced around the interior of the shipping container. As his eyes started to adjust, he could just barely make out a crack of light at the end where the wall opened. But it didn't let in enough to see anything around them.

At some point, Prince Noctis had fallen quiet. So when a little sighing sound beside him broke the silence, Prompto started. He looked over, even though he couldn't see anything.

Then his stomach twisted, but not from hunger this time. 'Cause that was the sound of a kid crying hard while trying hard not to cry.

Yeah, Prompto knew that sound.

"Um, are you ok?" Prompto said.

He winced as soon as the words left his mouth. But Prince Noctis’s quiet hiccups stopped, like he'd forgotten someone else was there.

Prompto waited, but Prince Noctis didn't respond. _Yeah. Sorry. Stupid question._ He heard the handcuffs clinking as Prince Noctis shifted where he sat. Prompto patted around for the bag of food, just to have something to do. He crinkled it in his hands, suddenly self-conscious that the man hadn't tied him up too.

Why bother? He probably took one look and figured Prompto wouldn't get far. And he was right. Prompto didn't think he could feel any lamer than at that moment.

"Sucks."

Whatever was in the bag squished in Prompto's grip as he jumped at the other boy's voice. Prince Noctis sounded tired. He always did, though. When he talked at all. Kind of low and bored, and a little grown-up, even though his voice hadn't started to change yet.

The silence got tense. He didn’t even hear the other boy breathing. Prompto realized he was waiting for a response.

"Y-yeah," he stammered. "I mean, yeah, your Highness."

In the dark, Prompto heard Prince Noctis let out a growling sigh. He almost didn't catch the next muttered words.

“...ou don't have to..."

Prompto remembered the way Prince Noctis had been crying a second ago. And he thought about how scared he was, and how little Prince Noctis looked with the man leaning over him, taking pictures. How fearless he seemed, sitting up straight, staring right at the man each time he came in. But he was stuck in here too, just like Prompto.

He was cold, and hungry, and alone in the dark, too.

He remembered the way Prince Noctis looked in the yard, all alone.

"Sorry," Prompto said. "Yeah. Sucks."

Prince Noctis jingled next to him in what Prompto realized was probably a shrug. Then he seemed to remember they couldn't see each other.

"My dad'll come," Prince Noctis said. "The Kingsglaive's looking. They'll find us."

Prompto swallowed. _They'll find us_.

Us.

It was a lie. But it still made the knot in his stomach loosen a little bit.

"You bet they will," Prompto said. "Only - only a matter a' time." Prince Noctis didn't respond. Prompto's hands felt like they were sweating through the paper of the bag.

In a fit of stupidity, he kept talking.

"And, and even if they don't," he said, worrying the crinkled paper, tongue feeling too big for his dry mouth, he improvised:

"...I've got a plan!”

 

* * *

 

"...Yeah?" Noct said, perking up. He heard shuffling. His stomach gurgled, and he hoped the other boy couldn't hear. All he could smell or taste was cooked grease and it made him want to gag.

"Well," came Prompto's voice, "...Okay... _Maybe_ it's a work in progress."

"Oh." Noct slumped back. The container wall felt like ice on his arms.

"B-but I'll figure something out, don't worry," Prompto said quickly. "Uh, your high Noctis. Princeness. Noctis-ness."

Noct squinted into the empty darkness. “…Just Noct is fine."

"Right. Noct." There was a rustling sound. "Um, you hungry? And uh - my name's Prompto."

"I know your name," Noct said. He rolled his eyes to himself.

"O-of course! Why wouldn't you! Classmates, right?!" Prompto's voice jumped in pitch and speed. "So, uh, want some of this?"

Noct shrugged. "Thanks, but no thanks.” Classmates or not, he wasn't about to eat out of some kid's hand in the dark. Anyway, right now, even the thought of eating made him ill. His head was still throbbing.

Prompto caught on quick. "Right. Sorry."

The bag noises stopped. Their half-hearted exchange died. This time, the pressure of the darkness didn't creep under Noct's skin right away. Whenever he started to freak out, he twisted his arm a little, so the cuffs pinched, and listened to Prompto breathing beside him.

Silence didn't sit well with his companion, on the other hand.

"Plan A."

Noct sat up. “What?"

"Plan A," Prompto said. "When that guy comes back, I'll sneak up behind him and push him over. Then you grab his phone - uh, I guess with your feet - and call emergency."

Noct's jaw dropped. _Is he serious?_ "Um."

"Plan B: I climb up the wall and wait," Prompto continued, seemingly oblivious to his own insanity. "He opens the door, I knock it back down, we steal the key."

"Not sure that-"

"Phone too," Prompto added thoughtfully. "Wait, Plan C! I grab his legs, you-"

"- _don't_ think that's gonna work," Noct interrupted before he got to the rest. The other boy fell quiet again.

Noct endured more awkward silence, shoulders back and tense. He drummed fidgety fingers against what he could reach of the handcuffs, thinking. 

He realized belatedly that he'd killed their conversation. "Thanks, though."

"For what?"

"Y'know. Just... thanks." Noct shifted in place on the chilly metal floor. Something the other kid had said struck him. “…Prompto?”

“Yeah?" He could practically hear Prompto snap to attention.

“I think my phone was in my pocket."

"Uh," was all the response he got.

"Can you check?" Noct said, turning as much as he could with his arms still trapped.

"I dunno..."

"You _don't know_?" Noct snapped.

"I mean, yeah, probably!" Prompto said, real fast. "Only -"

"Only what?"

"-that's your _butt_!"

Noct suppressed the urge to bang his head against the wall. " _Ohhhh_ my _gods_ , just..."

“Okay, I'm checking, I'm checking!"

Noct heard Prompto before he felt him. At first contact with Noct's side, his hand withdrew, but soon returned, fumbling around at Noct’s hip until Prompto figured out where the pockets went. Noct felt him reach into each back pocket in turn.

"..."

"Any luck?" Noct said, biting back sarcasm. Good thing they couldn't see each other right now. This was ridiculous. His ears felt hot.

"Sorry... Noctis," came the reply, at last. "No phone. He prob’ly took it."

This time Noct did knock his skull back against the wall in defeat, an echoing BANG in the small space. Prompto gasped at the sound. Noct winced upright, immediately filled with regret. Now his head felt even more sore.

"Sorry," Prompto said again.

"It's not you," said Noct. "It's-" he pulled at the cuffs. No dice. "Ugh."

He heard a huff of agreement. They lapsed back into unspoken companionship, momentary hope extinguished.

Before long, the cold of the container started to seep through Noct's gym clothes, cuffs making icicles of the bones in his wrists. He shivered. Moving around didn’t do much to keep the chill at bay.

He wondered what would happen if the man came back and they'd frozen in place. What if he got stuck to the wall? The handcuffs? What if the Kingsglaive showed up, only he had to go around with his hands behind his back forever?

What if the man never returned, and next year someone stumbled on his frozen-up body? Would they make Ignis be prince?

His dad already lost Mom. What if he died?

What if his dad would never, ever be okay?

Next to Noct, Prompto's teeth chattered around shallow, quick breaths. It was a weird grinding, clattering sound that filled the space between them.

"Hey," Noct said.

"Uh-huh?" Prompto was very obviously trying to hide his shivering.

Not that Noct could blame him. Like, same. His whole body shook like a tense maraca.

"It's c-cold," Noct said, traitorous jaw immediately betraying him. "Maybe w-we should..."

Okay, he said it, but he wasn't gonna _say_ it.

Prompto did a fake laugh. "Y-yeah, m-maybe we should..."

Neither boy moved.

"I'm k-kinda stuck," Noct said at last, unable to bear it. "G-gotta be you."

"Right! Right." Noct heard Prompto scrambling over to him. It was so weird. Even though he couldn't see, he could tell when the other boy got close. Including the indecisive hovering.

"Prompto," Noct said, "Anytime," through clenched teeth, "You feel like it,"

"Ok-k-k-kay!" Prompto stammered. One arm gingerly came to rest around Noct's back.

Noct silently growled a chill down his throat. If Prompto was gonna be shy, then he just had to – he leaned on the other boy, pressing his upper arm into Prompto’s chest. Prompto finally got the memo, shuffling close to sit together properly.

It wasn't much, but it helped. Noct felt a little less numb where they touched, and Prompto's warm, rapid puffs of breath gradually slowed. They didn't say anything. They just sat like that.

And at some point, Noct fell asleep, face buried in Prompto's shoulder.

 

* * *

 

 

When Prompto woke up, he didn't know how long it'd been. He wasn't alone in the dark.

Prince Noctis still slept against him, a warm weight. Prompto could feel the movement of the other boy's slow breathing. His face pressed into Prompto's chest. Prompto really hoped he didn't smell. He could feel the morning breath in his mouth like a clump of cotton batting. Then his stomach growled so loud he could hear it.

As his brain caught up to his body, Prompto realized he had a whole other problem going on. He shifted, holding Prince Noctis in an attempt not to jostle him awake, but the way they'd fallen asleep half-sitting on each other meant Noctis's knee slipped straight into Prompto's full bladder. He cringed in response, nearly dropping the boy. Prince Noctis's head rolled into Prompto's arm, but he didn't even stir.

For such a small kid, Prince Noctis sure made for a lot of dead weight. Prompto wheezed while pushing him back off, careful of the way Noctis stopped when he couldn't fall forward any more, arms still trapped.

That sucked. He was probably gonna wake up with one heck of a cramp.

Prompto had just leveraged his snoozing classmate back against the container wall when the scrape of the door echoed through the space.

Bright yellow daylight streamed in, forcing Prompto to squeeze his eyes shut. He squinted them open as the heavy footsteps of their kidnapper approached. In the light, Prompto saw a big circle of drool down his T-shirt.

Gross.

He also saw the man's tight frown as he stomped over.

"Papa's called, lads. Time to move out."

He didn't speak with the same mocking tone of the night before. In fact, he moved with a whole new energy, balled-up and ready to spring. The man had changed clothes since the last time they saw him, and wore a heavy coat that made him look even bigger and more frightening than before. His boots were covered in a new layer of dried mud.

Prompto realized he was headed straight for Prince Noctis. He stumbled to his feet, trying to put himself in front. He wasn’t so cold anymore, but he felt himself trembling all over. His shoe hit something soft, and he looked down to see the takeout bag they'd ignored.

The man pushed him out of the way without even looking. Prompto stumbled backwards into the container wall just as quick as he'd stood.

The man didn't crouch down to Prince Noctis this time, just kicking the boy's thigh to wake him.

Prince Noctis frowned. His mouth opened in his sleep, with a soft sound that Prompto could barely hear.

The man kicked at Noctis again. Prompto's hands shook. He saw flakes of dirt standing out on the prince's black shorts where the man's boots had made contact.

He started forward again. Noctis still hadn't woken, and the man raised an arm. Prompto grabbed at it, head pounding. The man shook him off, but he clung on, holding his hand back.

The man finally turned to glare straight down at him. "Whaddaya think _you're_ doing?"

Prompto gulped.

Then he was on the ground, ears ringing with the echo of his skull crashing against the container's floor. Noctis finally startled awake. He jerked up, head whipping in Prompto's direction, then back to the man, who'd cast Prompto aside and grabbed Noctis by the shirt. From below, Prompto watched Noctis's expression change, dazed sleep-eyes rapidly focusing: confusion, shock.

Fear.

Noctis's exclamation of protest got muffled in the man's shirt as two iron arms immobilized him from either side, reaching around to undo the cuff from one hand with a brisk roughness. He grabbed Noctis by the scruff of the neck and dragged him in the direction of the doorway, kicking and shouting for help.

Down on the ground, Prompto watched as though somewhere outside his body. A static filled the space inside his stinging head.

He couldn't tear his eyes away from Noctis, the way his heels dragged against the container, scrabbling for purchase. The sound bounced all over.

One of Noctis's socks had rolled down at some point. It bunched at his ankle.

They were nearly at the opening.

Prompto got up again. He dove towards the pair. His arms wrapped around the man's leg. The man swore, trying to knock him off. With his hands occupied, he only succeeded in dragging Prompto along the container floor. Prompto ducked his head as the man kicked at him, clinging with all four limbs.

In the adult's grip, Noctis stopped trying to pull away and shoved into the man headfirst. With Prompto attached to his feet, all three went down hard against the container floor, the kidnapper's head slamming against steel with a gunshot BANG.

For a second, Prompto thought they’d actually killed the man. Then he heard a snarl of rage and the leg in his grip kicked out again. Prompto let go, just registering that Noctis had run over from where he'd landed. The prince tugged Prompto to his feet, and they broke for the container door, hand-in-hand.

From the sound of it, the man wasn't far behind them. Noctis ran forward out of the crate, dragging Prompto behind him, blinking spots from their vision.

The impact of sneakers landing on pavement sent a shockwave up through his knees. Prompto gasped and groaned, clutching his classmate's hand.

Ridged container walls stretched up on all sides, like a city of steel rectangles. Cranes cut into the blue sky above. Prompto stumbled at the sight.

Noctis cast about for a minute, then dragged him between two containers sitting with doors open. The handcuffs still dangled off one of his hands. Noctis had no trace of sleep left on his face. He stared wide-eyed at Prompto.

Prompto stared back, still panting.

The sound of boots on concrete gravel had them both twitching to alertness, shattering the momentary respite. Prompto moved in front of Noctis without thinking, lifting his shaking hands to curl them into fists.

"Prince Noctis!"

The man rounded the corner to their hiding spot. But he wasn't coming toward them. He still looked furious. 

Then Prompto noticed another adult figure at the man's back. Framed in the sharp lines of a royal black uniform.

Prompto didn't move, even when Noctis clattered past, shouting something. Another Kingsglaive emerged between the containers, crouching to greet the Prince and check him over.

Prompto got one look at Noctis turning around to call his name, and fainted dead away.

 

* * *

 

 

Dad didn't make him go to school the whole rest of the week.

Ignis didn't want him going back at all. He didn't say it, he'd never. Noct could just tell. Security said it was cool, nevertheless. He knew the whole thing got investigated. Nobody told him anything, not even Uncle Clarus.

He didn't even get to know the name of the guy who took them.

'Cause even though everybody's _supposed_ to listen if you're prince, that's not really how things work, not when everybody's an adult and and they think _you're_ the dumb one just because you're a kid. Not that he liked that stuff usually. But the one time it would have actually been helpful, of course, he was _too young_.

So Noct just went wherever he was supposed to. He had dinner with Dad, and Dad hugged him, and Ignis moved into his room for the weekend, and stole the peppers off of his dinner without even fighting. Noct felt a little bit stupid about it, but a little bit glad too. He really didn't want to be alone.

So maybe he was okay with it, for now. But he knew he had to go back to school, where everybody knew what happened.

 _Just_ when they'd stopped staring.

Prompto would be there too. The last time Noct saw him, he'd fallen down and for a heart-stopping second Noct had been seized by the utter certainty that after all that, after they got out and everything, Prompto wasn't gonna be okay. The soldiers Noct’s dad sent had to pry him away so they could unlock the cuff on his arm.

Prompto _was_ okay, of course. He woke up for a little bit on the drive home. He was kind of out of it, but they sat pressed up together the whole way, Glaives on either side of them in the back of an armored van.

They didn't say anything. They avoided looking at each other, most of the way.

But it was better having him there.

Dad sent Gladiolus, who barely managed to drag him away toward his room. Noct didn't want to split up. He didn't think Prompto wanted to, either. Just before they lost sight of one another, Noct and Prompto's eyes met. That was something else nobody would tell him. What happened to Prompto after that.

If he thought too much about Prompto, Noct got twisted up inside. So he avoided it for a while. When he went back to school, stupid bodyguard back at his heel, Noct just kept his head up on the way to class, face a mask of bored indifference. He avoided the other kids looking and muttering in the hallway. Like if he pretended to mind his own business, maybe they would, too.

All that went out the window as soon as he stepped into the classroom. Noct stumbled past a familiar set of shoulders, hunched over the desk in back near the door.

He felt kinda sweaty. Like being back in the dark, but scarier. He was still staring straight ahead, but he paused. 

Noct almost didn't dare to look. But he did.

Prompto glanced up from the screen of a camera propped against his desk. His fingers lifted in a tiny sort-of wave. He smiled a little.

Noct smiled a little back.


End file.
